1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing propylene oxide. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing propylene oxide by reacting propylene with ethylbenzene hydroperoxide in high yield and high selectivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that propylene oxide can be produced by reacting propylene with ethylbenzene hydroperoxide. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,342 discloses a process for producing propylene oxide in the presence of a titanium-containing silicon oxide catalyst. However conventional methods are not suitable for producing a oxiran compound in high yield and high selectivity.